Faking Lies
by Scarlet Rayne
Summary: Why would Enishi fake Kaoru's death, making sure Kenshin gave up on her? Tomoe? Not really. ...Because he wanted her too. [EKB] What would Kenshin do when he finds clarity? (cough).
1. Default Chapter

**Faking Lies **

By **Scarlet Rayne.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"Let me go!" she cried out pleadingly, struggling to break free from his grasp. His grip on both her arms was unwavering, strong, and painfully firm.

Enishi arrogantly paid no heed to her pleas, as his cold eyes bore into her alarmed ones. She was trying with all her might to fight free from his hold, but she knew her attempts were all in vain.

After a while of intense struggling, Kaoru half-heartedly stopped resisting his clutch on her. Ending her movements momentarily, she breathed heavily out of exasperation. Thinking that she decided to comply and give in to him, his grip loosened.

But as his hand reached to retrieve something from his pocket, she took the opportunity and wrestled her arms free. Turning around to dash for the door, his quick reflects guided him back to catch hold of her hands once again, making her stumble backwards. Her back landed on his chest and his arm wrapped around her waist, locking her hands from any more further action.

"Don't even think about it."

Reaching to his pocket again, he fished out at what looked like a transparent tube, with watery liquid filled inside.

Glancing to his hand that held the object, she realized that it looked vaguely familiar.

Then immediately it struck her as soon as her eyes left the item, leaving her with eyes wide open.

It was a needle.

"What are you trying to do?" she rasped, panic suddenly overwhelming her. Her eyes reflected alarm, terror and fear.

Fearful that he was going to do something to hurt her.

Quick to realize what the hidden interpretation meant, his eyes had silently softened or a brief moment. But as quick as it did, his eyes transformed back to the cold, hard and impassive turquoise eyes.

His hand had gently fallen down for a moment, leading her to think that he had changed his mind.

But she was wrong.

He looked at her pokerfaced, as his fingers worked their way to prepare the needle for an injection. Realizing that he was still going to give her a jab, more fear washed over her already shaken body. Tears suddenly gathered at the surface of her eyes, unknown best to her.

His heart tightened when he saw those tears, but his mind hardened even more at his next thought.

'_I have to do this now, or else my plans would be ruined. Battousai is already on his way.'_

Fingers pushing up her kimono sleeve with the hand that was gripping her tight, he readied the needle at her arm.

"Don't." her voice was pleading.

He stopped momentarily, as his eyes stared into hers.

"It won't hurt."

And with that, he pushed the needle into her flesh, releasing a drug into her system. Gradually pressing the top of the injection needle without stopping, he felt her flinching as her rapid breathing slowed down.

It was a matter of time, when darkness enveloped her, body collapsing into his arms.

'_I have only three hours.'_ He thought to himself, pulling out the needle as her sleeve ran down her arm. Gently hugging her sleeping form without her cautiously knowing, he inhaled her scent as he savored the moment.

Three hours until he got what he wanted.

* * *

"Sir, my men are ready. Just give your order, and we'll attack." A man said in fluent Japanese, as he bowed to Enishi as a show of respect.

"Good. Do _not_ make any mistakes." He answered flatly.

"Yes, sir. But …may I ask a question?"

Enishi nodded in approval, as he opened his mouth.

"I think your plan is brilliant, yes. But …why do one of my men need to drop a glass of water to the floor in Kamiya's room?"

Silence.

"To divert Battousai's attention, and to _crush_ him from the inside." He said finally, feeling a sense of pleasure with the thought of Battousai being tormented.

"I... I don't understand."

"You will. You will in a moment."

* * *

"Where is she?" he demanded angrily for the third time, with a severe tone of seriousness coloring the edge of his voice. He had been sword clashing with Enishi for the past hour, resulting with cuts and bruises on his skin that were exposed through the rips and torn parts of his gi.

He was getting tired, and he could feel his strength being drained out bit by bit, after receiving blows after major blows from Enishi's method of fighting; the style of Watoujutsu.

Not bothering to answer his question, Enishi ran to Kenshin's direction with a thrusting attack, the _Kaishi Tou Sei_. Kenshin managed to block the powerful strike by a fracture of a second, but received minor cuts on his arm.

Blood oozed out, as he stood still.

He has had enough.

The rage that he had tried suppressing in after asking for Kaoru's location for the second time, had suddenly emerged furiously. The color of amber swirled around his soft violet eyes, and in a blink of an eye, a set of deep golden dangerous eyes appeared.

Any man would have scurried away in fear after that strange sight, but all Enishi did was smirk.

Getting himself ready in an attack stance, his mind was in intense concentration. Enishi did the same, and both of them waited for the right timing.

And it came, after five seconds or six.

Both ran with fast god-like speed, colliding with one another in a swift motion. A fellow viewer might have mistaken that it was a draw, seeing that both the attacks was overwhelmingly powerful, and one would have been crushed to shreds if that particular display was applied unto that individual.

But Enishi fell wearily to the ground, a sign of defeat from that dominant strike. Even though Kenshin was now standing on the ground with his sword by Enishi's neck, both were panting hard in exhaustion.

"I will _ask _you one more time. _Where _is Kaoru?" Battousai asked irritated, as Enishi smirked despite of himself.

And that poked Battousai's annoyance to a level higher.

Enishi slowly raised his right hand, and snapped it.

Battousai was confused for a moment, but suddenly he heard something breaking from a room that was across the hallway. His ears told him that it was empty as the noised echoed through the space, bouncing back and forth.

It also meant that the room was big enough to handle such airy echoes, his brain processed. Eyes immediately darting to the door that leaded to the source of the sound, he made no hesitation into sprinting there.

"Kaoru," he murmured to himself when he reached the door. Although his muscles were screaming out at him to rest, he paid no heed as he pushed the door open.

"Kao-" his stopped in calling her name, as his eyes shot wide open at what he saw.

She was lying motionless on the ground, face pale. The shattered glass was beside her tummy, as he rushed to her side. He tried calling and shaking her to wake up, but his attempts were all in vain.

Too worn out to think straight, he instantly assumed the worst.

'_She's ……. S-She's….'_

His heart broke as soon as that train of thought died in his head.

'_And it's entirely my fault.' _He thought miserably, not wanting to accept the fact that she was gone.

He'd rather die a horrible death, than to loose her.

But she was gone.

Alone in the darkness once more.

Hugging her tightly with all his might, tears started to run unchecked down his dirty cheek. As his head hung helplessly on her shoulder, he sobbed. "Kaoru… I'm sorry….. I'm so sorry…" his whispered dejectedly, as he felt his heart being stabbed again and again, with salt added unto his wounds.

He gently stroked her hair, kissing her forehead as he pressed his nose against hers. His whole being urged her to open her eyes, but his yearning was denied.

'_K-Kaoru..'_

Before his thoughts could go any further, he was suddenly surrounded by troops of men, all in soldier uniforms. His head was slowly raised up from Kaoru's hair, eyes lashing out to the men surrounding him. They were all armed in swords, glaring at him with the coldest face possible.

Enishi suddenly stood out from the men, eyes narrowing at Battousai with his arms folded.

At the sight of Enishi, Battousai snarled. "You _bastard_. You heartless, rigid bastard from _hell_."

Enishi smirked, as he held out his _Tachi_ towards Battousai without saying a word.

Blinded by anger and a pang of anguish, Battousai grabbed his Katana and carelessly lunged forward to Enishi. He easily blocked the strike, as he slashed Battousai's chest using his _Tachi_. Battousai fell to the ground, as Enishi signaled his men to hold him down.

At that moment, all the hopes and reason that Kenshin had learned to live for had ended. Physically, he was too tired, too weary, and too exhausted. Emotionally, he was shred into pieces, feeling all his insides being ripped apart, limb by limb.

For that brief moment he was glad that he was going to die.

He _wanted_ to die.

Closing his eyes, he readied himself to anticipate the pain.

But it never came.

* * *

Enishi wouldn't let him die.

He wanted Battousai to feel the tremendous pain that he dealt with when he was a boy.

He wanted Battousai to know what it was like, snatching a loved one away from someone.

Stepping unto Kenshin's hand, a growl of pain escaped his throat. Bending down to meet Battousai's glaringly angry eyes, he whispered. "Now you know _what_ it feels like, Battousai."

His eyes snapped open in surprise at that sudden statement.

Enishi stood back up, his turn to glare at Battousai. "Now you know what I felt like, when you shoved your sword through my sister's heart."

Battousai closed his eyes for a brief second, as he remembered that agonizingly painful memory.

It was an action that he had no intention of doing.

It was an accident.

It was not like he wanted to kill her.

It was an accident.

"Because when you killed her, Battousai," he paused as his eyes hardened.

"-You need to pay."

Glancing at his men, he commanded icily. "Throw him out. But don't kill him. I _don't want_ him dead."

His men complied, as they held unto Battousai's lifeless body. Before they could drag him out the house, Battousai did the unthinkable.

He let out a painful scream, as he gathered the last bits of his strength and killed all the men that were standing in between him and the door. Dashing out of the house, his body led him to wonder the lonely streets of Tokyo.

Enishi's men wanted to go after him, but he stopped them.

"Let him be. There is no need to go after him." he said, as his eyes caught hold of Kaoru who was lying on the floor.

"Bu-"

Enishi turned around to see the man that had voiced out.

"Half of my plan has already been carried out."

* * *

Notes:

If you were wondering….

1) **Tachi **is the name of Enishi's type of weapon.  
2) **Kaishi Tou Sei **is the name of Enishi's thrusting attack.

* * *

**AN**: I had to write something to get the stress I'm feeling out of my chest. It was quite an easy chapter to write, and I'm really sorry if it was too blunt. I'm not really sure about the pairing though :). You help me decide.

And **no**, Kaoru is not dead. And **yes**, Enishi would not plan to kill Kenshin anymore. And **no**, Kenshin still thinks that Kaoru is dead. And **yes**, you are too click that button and leave me a review.

Well, if you didn't get what I meant, **Review please**! (grins)


	2. I'm on a WHAT?

.

.

.

.

Review responses:

**Clemen**: Thank you for the review :), here's chapter two!

**Lynnson**: Humm.. Intense? Glad you think that way :D Thanks for the review!

**My dearest Uenki-sama**: Haha, yeah, another one of my very-much attempted "brainstorms". Yes, I know how much you hate cross country ;D Coz' so do I!

**Prince Aoshi**: Thanks! Here's chapter two :D

**Pego**: Well, I don't think Enishi would liked to have raped her and kill her if he wanted her to fall in love with him.. You'll know what I mean ;D. Thank you for the review, and hope you would enjoy this chapter!

**Auburn Moonlight**: Hee, here's chapter two. And thanks for the review!

**Punkey-Monkey**: Here's chapter two!

.

.

.

.

**Faking Lies**

By **Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

A few hours later, Kaoru stirred from her sleep as the drug had started to loose its effect. The first thing she felt was her head throbbing furiously, and on impulse she used her hand to make its way to her head. Keeping her eyes shut while massaging her temples, she tried to get her head straight.

What happened?

Trying hard to recall the earlier events despite her aching head, her memories gradually came back to her, bit by bit.

_Enishi. _

Yes, Enishi had come into her room, and she thought that he was going to speak to her about something. Suddenly he caught hold of both her arms, and she had struggled. He had been too strong, and his grip had been too firm.

_Needle. _

He had taken out a needle, shocking the lights out of her. She hated needles, but he told her that it wouldn't hurt.

_Injection._

But it did hurt, even though it was just a slight sting. She could still clearly remember herself wincing when the liquid entered her blood, when Goosebumps appeared on the surface of her skin.

_Fainting._

Of course. She fainted a few seconds after he injected some kind of drug into her body. She must have been out for quite a while, she thought. But the question was, why?

Looking around her surroundings, she realized for the first time that the room she was situated was big. She was lying on top of a bed, and… was the floor moving?

Then it hit her.

Where ….was she?

Eyes shot wide open, when realization smacked her silly.

She didn't know where she was.

Frantic eyes searched around the room again, desperately searching for anything that would give her a sense of familiarity. Clutching unto her blanket tightly, her grip only tightened more when her head started to pound.

Suddenly she heard a sound. It was very faint, but it seemed so near. Eyes darting to where the sound came from, her gaze landed on a figure that was well hidden behind the shadows. It was a small part of the room, where it was dark because light could not penetrate through that area.

"…. E-Enishi?"

Silence.

"Enishi?" she tried again. "…..Is that y-you? I really need to as-"

All of a sudden, her head started aching feverishly. Cutting her sentence short, both hands immediately circled and pressed firmly against her head, trying to stop the pain to a halt. Unfortunately, the pain was still there, and she let out a soft scream, as her body started to shake.

Unable to bear the pain any longer, her cautiousness swept away once again.

* * *

Gently stroking her dark raven hair, he starred at her sleeping face as her breathing pace slowed down.

Apparently the drug was way too much, and much too strong for her body to take.

He had been observing her from the moment she woke up; to the moment she called his name, to the moment she fainted again.

Caressing her cheek tenderly with the tip of his finger, he kissed her forehead gently as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Eyes intently gazing into her closed ones, his thoughts wondered back to one previous statement.

He wanted her so much.

When he had held her captive, she had showed him kindness, kindness only his sister had showed him. She didn't treat him like some outcast freak, but she always looked like she… like she understood. The same understanding and acceptance through her actions, as if knowing what pain means, understanding what _he_ had been through.

He had yearned to feel the familiar feeling of being wanted; being accepted, for a very, very long time. And much to his surprise, his … _hostage_ had resurfaced those feelings once more.

And he liked it.

He deserved to be happy, didn't he?

After all, Battousai did take Tomoe away from him.

So he had all the right in the world to take Kaoru away from him.

But the question was, how is he going to make her fall in love with him?

Sure, he had everything planned out. But this was the one problem he kept on brushing off for "I'll think about it later". And now was later, so he had to crack this one up and find an effective solution.

But... she was so in love with that imprudent bastard.

She had always showed that hidden side of her, every time she talked about him. Her eyes would instantly light up, and sometimes she would get extremely excited just talking about how helpful he was around the house.

Bah.

He wasn't the only one in the world that could wash the dishes and get obsessed over laundry.

He snorted. _'Old maid. If I'd known about this earlier, I would have probably used this useful bit of information and burn down all the laundry shops in Japan, and make it a law that every house has a washing machine just to torment that short bastard a yard further' _

Anyway.

Back to the problem.

How was he going to make her fall in love with him again?

* * *

Slowly, but surely, she gradually regained her cautiousness once again. Eyes fluttering open, she saw a figure sitting at the edge of her bed. Despite her grogginess, her eyes could still make out the form as …Enishi.

"Enishi?" her voice croaked out.

His head turned to her, a bit surprised that she had woken up. "I see that you're awake."

'_Duh,'_ she wanted to say. But instead, she tried to get her body to sit up on the bed. And when she was comfortable with her position, she rubbed her eyes childishly, much to his hidden amusement.

"W-Where am I?"

"On a ship." He replied casually.

Her eyes popped wide open. "On a shi…on a WHAT?"

"On a ship." He repeated calmly.

"On a sh…. sh… s-ship?" she asked alarmingly. "What am I doing on a … a… ship? To where?"

"To Shanghai." He sounded so relaxed (much to her displeasure), one would have thought they were talking about something insignificant such as the weather.

"What! Why?" she demanded.

"Because I've decided that you'll live with me there."

"Because you _decided _that _I'll _live with _you_ in _Shanghai_?" she repeated unbelievably.

He nodded.

She couldn't believe it.

Here she was, on a ship to Shanghai, because he _decided_ that she'll live with him there.

"I'm NOT going to Shanghai." She told him angrily.

He did not say anything.

She took the opportunity to continue. "I can't leave Japan! And WHAT makes you think that you have the right to just shove me into another country just because you _decided_ that you want me to live with you there? That's insane! And what about Kenshin? He'll come looki-"

"Battousai is dead." He said it so indifferently, she almost missed it.

"-ing for me, and what would he do if he fin… What?"

He remained silent.

"What did you say?" she asked him slowly this time.

Silence.

"Enishi! Tell me, what did you say?" she demanded while she leaned forward, clutching unto his Chinese _Sam-fu_ and gripping it tightly.

He stared at her with those motionless eyes; his eyes so contrast with hers in emotion.

"Battousai is dead."

She pushed him away. But because his body remained firm, the action resulted into her being pushed back instead. He observed the various emotions that started to surface in her eyes, changing one to another.

Then much to his surprise, she let out a nervous laugh.

She looked up at him, and with an eerily-cheerful plastic smile. "You're lying."

He raised an eyebrow in question.

"You're lying." She repeated more firmly this time. "Kenshin would never die, not now, not by _your_ hands."

"And I would lie because?" he asked slowly.

"Because K-Kenshin is …. _undefeatable._ And you're u-u-unwilling to accept that _fact_."

He smirked. "Battousai is dead, and that is that."

"You're lying! He would never"

"_If_ he is alive, what would I be doing here on a ship to Shanghai?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it again as no words could come out.

"I wouldn't have a purpose to lie about his death." He muttered more to himself, but it was loud enough for her to hear. "It serves me no reason." Glancing at her face, he noted that her features turned visibly pale.

If he kept it up, he might be able to convince her.

Fully.

"If Battousai_ is_ alive, wouldn't I still be in Japan thinking of a way to torment that bastard of a man?"

Her face became more pale, as realization crashed her thoughts.

"Think about it."

He's … he's right.

Enishi lived to kill Kenshin, for the sake of revenge.

And now, here he was, on the way to Shanghai, leaving Japan.

"No..." she tried to assure herself that he was lying, but all her thoughts of assurance that Kenshin was still alive failed to light the even smallest spark of hope.

Tears started to gather in her eyes, as they ran down her cheeks unchecked. She started sobbing, as she felt her whole world crash then.

* * *

**AN**: Honestly, this chapter has been in my computer for a very, _very_ long time. I've just been to lazy to edit as well as completing the last scene :).

Anyway, for those who are waiting for the seventh chapter of **Broken**, it's actually already finished. I completed it on the **14th of March 2005**, (so you can't blame me for being "lazy" :p) but there was some delay because I sent it for beta-reading. And when I received it, I edited it again, and sent it back for beta-reading, and I still haven't received it yet.

But don't worry, as soon as I get it back, I shall read it through and post it up ;D

* * *

**PS:** If you see sentences that sound wrong because of the punctuations, blame it on Quickedit. It got erased, because for some shitty reason the question mark (?) cannot be next to the exclamation mark (!). It's pissing me off.

Meanwhile… **Review please**:D


	3. Feelings of despair

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review responses:  


**Dark-Bitch**: Yeaaah! Obviously I like EK pairings as well, and I'm glad you like my story :) Thanks for the review!

**MizzLee**: No, the setting isn't modern times. It's somewhere between the time of when laundry machines were first introduced. And thank you for your review:D

**Catti-dono**: Haha, I've already updated Broken! I'm very glad you like my story, and I can say that I too very much love your review :P Thanks for reviewing, and here's chapter two!

**Clemen**: Thanks! Well, This chapter is a tad bit shorter than the last, but I promise I would update when ever I can (and as fast as possible) :D. Thanks for your review!

**Lathayan**: Thank you :)! Here's chapter two.

**Kenshinlover2002**: Yup, everyone thinks she's dead, but she doesn't know that. (hint) Kenshin would probably find her in the later chapters. So hopefully you'll last that long to read out how (seeing how _fast_ I update) :P. Thanks for reviewing!

**Pink Angel**: This _is_ actually sort of the Jinchuu arc, but the thing is, Kenshin didn't manage to save Kaoru and bring her home. Instead, during the period when Kaoru was in Enishi's hands, he fell in love with her and there's where chapter one continued. Hopefully you'll understand what I just said (it might be confusing, but.. well.. :P), and thanks for reviewing:D

**Mishcka**: Thanks! And here's chapter two :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Faking Lies**

By **Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

. 

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

"Hey there, _buddy_." The sly, thin looking man said sweetly. The short man he was targeting seemed expressionless, his features reflecting a blank response. As he placed his right arm around the short man's shoulder, he opened his hand to reveal a short knife, threatening to cut his neck.

"Give me all your possessions and I shall spare your life." He whispered to his ear, as his fellow mates snickered, gathering around the small man. The continued mocking him, getting impatient by the minute for not getting a single reaction out of him.

The thin man was about to slit the short man's throat, when the moonlight suddenly exposed a metal blade that was hanging from his victim's sleeve. Eyes darting to where it was, he realized that it was katana. The blade was stained with blood, which was gradually dripping on the floor.

"And what's this?" he asked, not expecting an answer as he lifted the blade. Feigning a dramatic gasp that earned him more snickers, he stupidly opened his mouth. "Girly here killed someone! Was it by accident? Is that why you're so mute now?"

The short man's eyes widened a bit, as his words triggered a switch in his dull mind.

_Strike one._

Seeing a reaction finally flowing through his victim's veins, he pressed on further.

"Why, was it someone you liked? Oh, I know! You killed your girlfriend who was trying to save you! _Oh_, you meanie!" he said in mock horror.

_Strike two._

"Hmmm… Or did that bitch die _because_ of your mistakes? And you wanted to kill yourself but you chickened out? Is that it?" Another round of ridicule laughter roared through the empty streets, as their leader smiled scornfully.

_Strike three._

"For you to become deaf and dumb, that bitch must have had-"

"Don't _ever_ insult her." He spat out silently and suddenly, cutting him off as the others looked at him, clearly surprised.

"So you _can_ talk, you ignorant bastard. Now give me whatever you have, and after that we can help unite you and your bitch in hell." As he was about to position his knife at the short man's neck again, he let out a painful scream.

His hand that was holding the knife was gone.

The short man had swiftly cut his hand off, and it was so quick that the normal human eye missed it.

"You BASTARD!" he screeched out in pain. "GET HIM!"

The thugs started running towards him, but none had a chance to lay a finger on him, as their lives were snatched away swiftly, instantly.

One by one fell dead to the floor, as their leader who was helplessly lying on the ground could only watch on in horror. As the very last of his mates fell to the ground dead, he tried crawling away, away from this terrifying killing machine.

But to his terror, he felt the short man's leg on top of his back, firmly pressing him down. Using his other leg, he rolled the man over so he could look at his face. The thug was so frightened, he started pleading for his life. But the short man paid no heed, as he took his katana and shoved it down his chest. But before the man breathed his last breath, the short man bent down and whispered to his ear, "Don't you _ever_ insult her like that."

As he forced his katana deeper into the man's chest, the sky slowly darkened and he felt a drop of rain on his nose. Not long after that, rain started pouring down heavily from the heavens. He slowly looked up, as the rain washed him over. Starring at his hands that were stained with blood, he looked at the surroundings around him. Tens of men were laying motionless on the floor, and much to his surprise, he felt a familiar feeling of calmness, a strange feeling of comfort.

A same serene and nostalgic feeling rushed though his veins, and it was so overwhelming it triggered a more acute sense of security. As minutes passed by, he began to acknowledge a change in his feelings, and his emotions that were slowly being swept away.

Then it hit him, as he caught an opening that revealed the past.

The Bakumatsu era.

His eyes widened slightly, as realization and flashbacks came running in.

But his thoughts were interrupted, as he could hear that someone was coming, and he had to get going. Gracefully pulling out his sword from the dead corpse, he ran as fast as he could.

* * *

Enishi had long since left the room, after her pleas of wanting to be alone. She felt her heart being broken and shattered, every time the thought of Kenshin being dead and not alive pierces through her mind.

He had always been kind and sincere, constantly helpful and selfless, humble and gentle. And yet in the depths of his soul, she knew that he always thought that he was a stained and tarnished person, for the sins that he committed when he was a youth. Never once did he spare himself the opportunity to forgive his misdeeds of the past.

She had loved him.

He never did fully forgive himself. That was why he chose the path to atone for his sins, choosing the lonely and wondering life, hoping that one day he might find the forgiveness that his heart was aching for.

But fate had to be cruel and unfair, she decided. His past had come back to him to take away his life, to take away everything he had worked for so long.

Why?

Why couldn't Enishi forgive him? She knew that he was going to kill Kenshin somehow, _someway,_ but she never thought that it would actually come to pass. She wanted to hate Enishi, she wanted to loath him for killing someone she had secretly loved for some time, but she found herself not being able to do it.

Because she understood. She understood that Enishi had this warped believed that he had every right to kill him, for the sake of revenge. She had so very often hear him talk about his beloved sister, the one and only woman he has ever loved with all his heart. The only blood related relative that he had, the only one that he had cared about. And yet one faithful day, Kenshin took away her happiness, indirectly stealing Enishi's happiness too.

How was she to blame him for wanting to kill Kenshin? Enishi had suffered a great deal when he was a boy. It was way too much for a person his age at that time to deal with.

And when snow covered the ground, Kenshin also took his sister's life, right in front of Enishi's eyes. She knew the feeling very well of seeing a loved one being killed in front of their eyes. It was a twisted feeling of despair, anger, and pain. She had been there, when he father had died in front of her eyes.

She had been so angry and irritated with herself for not having the skill and ability to help him then. To keep him alive. To keep him alive so that he could continue to love her the way a father would love a child.

So how could she blame Enishi for killing Kenshin? As much as she wanted to blame him and find his faults to hate him, her conscience just wouldn't let her go through it. Her compassion and sympathy that she felt for him was like a solid wall, a solid wall that was blocking her from hating him. He did treat her with respect and kindness, even though he wouldn't show it to her audibly.

Maybe…

Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he was taking her to Shanghai with him. Staying in Japan and dwelling in the dojo, her only home with hundreds of memories of Kenshin, might just tear her apart even more.

Starring blankly at her knees that were blanketed by a white comforter, she hugged them closer to her chest as she buried her head in them. Inwardly commanding herself to not cry anymore, tears still ran down her cheek as it dampened the comforter. Suddenly hearing footsteps approaching, she pressed her face unto the comforter more, hoping that it would dry her cheeks.

"Are you hungry?" The voice was quiet and gentle, but she could still hear a discreet cynical tone that was still (and always) there at the edge.

'_Typical Enishi.' _She thought bitterly.

"No." she replied flatly, not bothered to look up.

"Suit yourself." He said monotonously as he placed something on the table, which she assumed was a tray of food, as she could smell the miso soup. He was striding towards the door with a precise number of footsteps, when she heard him stop.

"Before I forget," he paused. "-Battousai asked me to give this to you." And with that, he left a letter on the nearby table, and left.

As soon as she heard the door close with a silent click, her head lifted up. Eyes darted to where the white piece of paper was, she wondered if she should pick it up and read it's content.

But… it wasn't like Kenshin to write her letters.

With that thought tempting her to want to read it more, she got up from where she was and went to the table, picked up the letter and nervously tore the side open. Reading through the contents and studying the handwriting, it lead her to believe that it was from Kenshin. Not believing what she just read, she double read it, as she slowly sat on a chair, feeling dumbfounded.

* * *

Of course Kenshin didn't write that letter. Enishi smirked to himself as he sat on a straw chair in an open area, feeling the strong and cooling wind blowing his way.

He knew that woman would be heartbroken and all that jazz, but he was curious enough to see if she would do something drastic like killing herself just to be with him in the after life, because their love was bonded into one and all that.

Well, if she read enough love novels to encourage her to do so anyway.

So he spent a generous amount of time to hitch up something to prevent her from doing so. He didn't go through all that to bring her to Shanghai with him and end up bringing back a sad looking corpse instead.

So he wrote her a letter, lying to her that Battousai was the one who wrote it to her instead, before he _died_. He had to convince her that the letter _was_ from that bastard, without him opening his mouth to say anything. He thought about Battousai's character, and according to Kamiya, he was helpful around the house, kind, and everything a retarded female was.

So that must mean that his handwriting would be neat and tidy.

For that fact it was very easy for Enishi to imitate, as he mastered in writing kanji ever since he was a boy. He was a genius, after all. His sister had thought him most of the characters, and he would practice writing everyday just to please her and her smile.

He could still remember his sister's motherly love, every single bit of it. He remembered how happy he was, having someone to care and pay attention to him. To have someone to understand, listen and to love, was something he had yearned for so long.

And Kamiya came along.

Secretly smiling to himself, he tried to think of another plan that would lure her to fall in love with him. And then only would he feel complete again.

* * *

**AN**: I find it easier to write when I'm feeling stressed, for some reason :x. Anyway, hoped you enjoy this chapter!

And please, do kindly **leave a review** :)


	4. Little sense of comfort

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review responses:

**Lathayan:** Thank you for your review! Here's chapter four :)

**Kaede-Rukawa-ice-prince: **Thank you! Oooh, you like Rukawa Kaede too? (grins)

**kenshinlover2002: Well, some of your questions would be answered in this chapter. Don't want to spoil the thing for you ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Pink Angel: **Haha my gosh, I must say your way of thinking is intriguing and very much complex :P. It's like this, Enishi kidnapped her only** once. **That once was enough for him to fall in love with her, so when Kenshin first came to the island, the first part of chapter one took place. Hopefully that gives you a little bit more sense of clarity in this story :) And thank you so much for your lovely review! And yes, Battousai rocks over Himura Kenshin any time! ;)

**DeathScythe07-: **Thank you for even liking my story :D And thanks for your very much compliment-filled review!

**dis is unsown: **Hehe, who doesn't like happy endings? Hopefully this one would end happily. Thank you so much for your review!

**Kura-sama: **Thanks for the review! Here's chapter four :D

**animefanatic36**: Thank you! I really appreciate that :). Glad you like it!

**  
**.

.

.

.

.

.

**Faking Lies**

By** Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

_Kaoru, _

_If you are to read this letter, it must mean that you are already under Enishi's care. I'm regretfully sorry to leave you so abruptly like this, but after my parting, I had left you with him for a reason; and that reason you will discover for yourself as time passes._

_Follow him as he leads, and do not question as he directs. Those are the words that would build you a … pleasant relationship with him, at least. _(at this point of the letter, Enishi could not stop himself from smirking cynically™ in delight)

_Do not mourn for my leaving, but stand up and continue your journey to the path of life, for your path has not ended._

_Live life to the fullest, and live it for yourself. Enishi would be there to help you get up, if you are ever to fall. Start a new life if you have to, as I gave up my life so that you could continue yours._

_Thank you for everything you've done, I was eternally grateful. Forget my existence if I caused you pain, but remember the ones who brought you happiness._

_Himura Kenshin._

"It was _you _who brought me happiness, idiot." She murmured to herself, as she crumpled the paper and threw it across the room.

* * *

"Kaoru..." he whispered silently, as he gently, but firmly, held unto the narrow piece of blue cloth that she had used to use to tie up her hair. An unknown tear rolled down his grubby cheek, as he lifted up his head to the dark sky and inhaled.

It was still raining, and here he was, in some old isolated corner at the end of a road.

"_Why didn't you wait for me?"_

He was all too late.

He was just all too damn late.

Closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall, his ears were open to the sound of water droplets that were rinsing through the face of the earth. He desperately needed something to rinse him through, to cleanse himself entirely from the invisible filth and dirt that he felt crawling beneath his skin.

'_I can never find the same peace and serenity ever again,'_ he thought miserably. Every time he was left with his thoughts, his mind would wander back to the pain and regrets, wander back to the image of her face.

Her sweet and darling face that he had adored.

But..

He did feel some calming on his emotions just now, didn't he? When he had mercilessly slaughtered those _annoying_ thugs that irritated him.

At that moment, he knew exactly what he felt. It was like a wall, a thick block of metal that was instantly rebuilt, covering up his emotions, numbing his every being. Once again. It was once again, as he revived his mind back the familiar era, when he was always victorious, never stumbling or nerved, when he did not feel sad, happy or angry. As a matter a fact, he had always felt …. nothing.

With that thought in mind, he suddenly felt better. It was like a new tool he took hold of, that instantly washed away his sense of guilt, shame, and most of all, it washed away all his stinging pain deep down in his heart.

Then..

It was decided. The conclusion of it all, a decision has been wordlessly made.

Eyes fluttering open, a small cynical smile graced his lips. Getting up from where he was, he started strolling down the path, under the rain, leading him to .. nowhere. With his new found _sakabatou_ held tightly in his hand, that unidentified place was going to be a new beginning. A new chapter in his life, resurrecting his old name from the past.

Battousai was back from the dead.

* * *

"Feeling better?" he casually asked, as he walked into her room without bothering to knock. He walked up next to her, joining her as she starred out into the midnight sky.

She did not reply, but continued to look out the window. Watching the rain fall down, into the sea. Thunder roared angrily as if on cue, as her eyes looked downcast. It was a sad pair of eyes, as she slowly blinked. Her nails dug deep into the wooden window frame, collecting wood debris in her nails.

She was stressed and filled with tension, and he knew it.

"A little." She replied finally in a small, strangled voice. "I-I just.. I …" she muttered, as her right hand ran over her face sub-cautiously. "I'm just so.. confused."

"What about?"

"I… I don't know… I'm just… I'm just so confused about everything! Every single damn thing that's happening now. Kenshin, you.. and… things." She finished lamely, much to her displeasure.

He, on the other hand had found it amusing, being the barbaric man that he was. It was not that he _enjoyed_ seeing her so down and upset, but.. he just could not help but find the way she was simply amusing.

"I'm sure you'll find clarity soon enough."

"I-I… I guess."

There was a silence, but it was not uncomfortable nor was it comfortable.

"E-Enishi? Would you be so kind… and grant me a favor?" her voice was soft, but his trained ears had picked it up rather clearly.

"Depends. What is it?"

"C-Can I have a … a … hug?"

"A … hug?"

"I know it's not something that someone like you would do, but I need som-"

Cutting her off with a tight embrace, he kept her close enough for him to be able to smell her scent. She instantly returned the hug, and slowly, gradually, she started sobbing. She held on to him as if clinging for dear life, letting out all her pain, all her distress and all her confusion that frustrated her so much out to him. The only person she could turn to, the only security she was able to get.

He was surprised at the unusual and very much unexpected request, but he was pleased none the less. I mean, who wouldn't want to hold someone that you like close to yourself? And not like he was taking advantage of her or anything… and even if he did, she did not need to know that.

Stroking her hair and mumbling some comforting words, they stayed in that same position for quite some time, but none of them complained.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the late update. This was written quite spontaneously, since I'm still struggling to get my desire to write back. Life has been like a roller coaster for me lately, but I'm still hanging around :)

Thank you so much, to **Lathayan, Kaede-Rukawa-ice-prince, kenshinlover2002, Pink Angel, -DeathScythe07-, dis is unsown, Kura-sama, and animefanatic36**.

Your reviews were certainly encouraging.

Please leave a review or a comment. Two words or three makes a difference, trust me. With that being said, **review please**:D


End file.
